Primera cita (Traducido al español)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Primer fanfic traducido de Amphibia, toma lugar después del episodio Hop Luck, Aunque los Plantars no hayan evadido la jaula de la verguenza, eso no significa que Sprig no esté fuera de peligro, su nueva prometida busca una ventaja ¿como Sprig podrá congeniar con la hija del panadero? todos los créditos a su autor.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Zoryan el muerto.**

**Traducción al español: EltioRob95.**

* * *

**Primera cita**

Fue después del concurso anual de bosque verruga, La familia Plantar y Anne fueron liberados de la jaula de la vergüenza, después de otra pérdida, aunque con la inclusión de Anne de una rodaja de tomate, el sabor fue mucho mejor, siempre hay un año próximo, es decir, todavía estaría atrapada allí en mucho tiempo, Anne se quitó la última basura de su camisa.

-Uff creo que necesitaré diez duchas para sacarme las pepitas de la vergüenza- se quejó mientras ella y los dos jóvenes Plantar esperaban afuera del baño Plantar.

Sprig, un pequeño niño rana de color rosa con sombrero verde y gafas, Chaqueta abierta verde oscuro y pantalones cortos negros,se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, te acostumbras al olor después de un tiempo, pero bueno, al menos sabemos el plan para la olla del año próximo con suerte, asi que por lo menos no fue una pérdida total, después de todo, aprendés más de tus derrotas que de tus victorias-

-Y también tienes una esposa- Polly, el pequeño renacuajo magenta con un lindo moño amarillo se burló de su hermano, Eso hizo que Sprig se sonrojara un poco mientras se ponía un poco pálido, una de las condiciones para obtener los ingredientes era que el tenía que casarse con la hija del panadero.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba de todos modos?- preguntó Anne.

-Solo para ver a quien darle regalos de buena suerte-

-Es… Maddie, Maddie Flour, La chica más espeluznante del valle, Una vez me hizo asistir a una sesión espiritista de un sapo pirata muerto- explicó Sprig.

-Ah, la típica niña gótica- Sprig y Polly miraron confundidos a la humana.

-Si, también las hay en donde provengo, Esta chica Maddie lo tiene todo, habla crípticamente, se viste con ropa oscura, tiene muñecos de personas, habla de la muerte, chica gótica de libros de texto- Anne enumeraba los rasgos estereotipados de una niña humana gótica.

-No me preocuparía, en el fondo estoy segura de que Maddie tiene un punto brillante para ti Sprig, ella parecía un poco emocionada ante la perspectiva de casarse contigo-

Sprig tarareó para si mismo:

-No lo sé, todavía tengo la sensación de que puede intentar apuñalarme mientras duermo, incluso ahora puedo sentir su presencia en el área-

-Hola maridito-

-GAH!- El trío saltó cuando escucharon una voz que le recordó a Anne a una bruja, se voltearon para ver una pequeña niña rana azul vestida de negro con una cinta de cuerda, cabello blanco y lavanda atado en una cola de caballo con un alfiler que cubría un ojo, todavía sostenía al pequeño muñeco "Sprig" en sus manos, con la pequeña espiga aún alojada en el área de su corazón, Anne casi dio un salto la pequeña niña que se apareció, lo que le recordó a una niña de una caricatura sobre una casa con once niños, gracias a dios ella era hija única.

Sprig se rió entre dientes ligeramente después de que su corazón se calmara.

–hehehe, hola cariño ¿qué te trae a mi casa y sin invitación?-

-Solo quería invitar a mi querido dulce esposo en nuestra primera cita oficial- dijo ella mientras deslizaba el brazo alrededor de un tembloroso Sprig.

-Nuestro primer paso como una pareja casada, luego vendrá nuestra boda, 500 hijos y tendremos la eternidad juntos en nuestro lugar de descanso final-

Sprig procesaba la parte del matrimonio, y los 500 hijos, y la parte final del lugar de descanso ¿por qué el señor Flour no podía pedir algunas monedas de cobre o un frasco abierto? Al menos eso no implicaría una luna de miel a través de un cementerio de amfibios.

-¿No crees que se debería asear primero?- preguntó Anne.

-No, huele a muerto viviente, mi favorito- Maddie le susurró al oído siniestramente a Sprig haciendo que el sudara mucho más por segundo.

-Entonces adelante, que regrese a las nueve-

-¡POLLY!- exclamó Sprig cuando su hermana lo entregó, Maddie solo asintió lentamente antes que las luces empezaran a parpadear, al siguiente momento, Maddie y Sprig desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Anne se quedo inmóvil.

-Volviendo a mi mundo, lo que hiciste lo llamamos "Arrojar a Sprig a los lobos"-

-Bueno, aquí lo llamamos "Sacar a Saffy Von Braur" pero como no conoces a Saffy, vamos por lo tuyo- respondió Polly cuando Abu hop acaba de salir con un traje nuevo.

-Bien, acabo de sacar las pepitas de mis encías- el viejo hombre rana naranja notó la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Sprig?-

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, por ahora, esta historia que traduje es de dos caps. Esta pareja merece más fanfics, por eso quise traducirla para ustedes, fans hispanohablantes de Amphibia.**

**el próximo capítulo traducido del idioma inglés será subido en el día de San Valentín.**

**(aquí esperando pacientemente por la segunda temporada)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sprig había visto mucho en su vida, un Castor que escupe fuego, cienpies Zapping, pulgones que comen ranas, su abuelo desnudo después de la ducha (estremecimiento) nada lo asustaba tanto.

Excepto tal vez la hija confinada del panadero a quien conoce como su prometida, todavía tan espeluznante cuando se encontraron en la guardería Pollywog, la recordaba acariciando un escarabajo muerto y durmiendo la siesta en un ataúd.

"Esta bien Sprig, es solo una noche con ella y ella debería estar alejada de tu cabello por el momento, Mientras pueda mantenerla feliz y no tener que enterrar algo, pensó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en una mesa junto a Stumpy's durante todo el tiempo que Maddie solo lo miró con esos ojos amarillos que miraban dentro de su alma, Sprig solo tragó el tazón de basura que se colocó en la mesa cuando entraron, El silencio no fue una experiencia reconfortante ¿es como en la panadería? Se preguntó Sprig, buscando entrar en una pequeña charla.

-Ver algo arder en el fuego abrazador es divertido- dijo con voz ronca, no dejó de mirar.

-Claaaro- tiró de su cuello un poco.

-¿Puedes tomar pasteles sobrantes? Siendo hija del panadero debes obtener algo ¿verdad?- el chilló.

-Algunas baguettes aquí y allá, ahora háblame de ti- suspiró mientras descansaba la barbilla en su mano con uno ojo medio tapado.

-Bueno, a parte de ayudar a mi Abu hop en la granja, a veces me encuentro en una especie de aventura alocada, como hoy tuvimos que luchar contra pulgones gigantes y un monstruo de plantas de tomate-

Maddie, aunque no se movía de su posición, tenía un brillo de asombro en sus ojos.

-¿Alguien murió?-

-No, casi-

-¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso en primer lugar?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno, sabes que mi familia siempre usa la misma receta basura para Pot Luck? Y cada vez terminamos en la jaula? – preguntó , Ella asintió.

-Bien, Anne …¿conoces a la bestia del pueblo o lo que sea? Ella quería ayudar a evitar eso haciendo un plato de su mundo, Pizza- dijo con unas pequeñas manos de Jazz.

-No sé que es eso, pero lo quiero- Maddie babeó con el nombre.

-Bien, para lograrlo necesitábamos algunas cosas, una de ellas era la masa, Lo que tu papá no daría a menos que… ya sabes- Sprig hizo un gesto entre ellos.

-Estemos casados- dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-Sé que esto puede sentirse extraño a una edad tan joven y…-

-No me importa- Dijo Maddie quien aparentemente se teletransportó al lado de Sprig y envolvió un brazo muerto frío alrededor de su futuro esposo, Sprig saltó antes mirar entre donde estaba y donde se encuentra ahora.

-Nos da más tiempo para conocernos antes de nuestra boda, que he planeado desde hace bastante tiempo-

-Estoy seguro que sí- el rió avergonzado y temeroso mientras ella se acercaba más a él.

Después de eso, los dejaron Stumpy's para la parte siguiente de la cita de Maddie había planeado sin pagar, no es que a Stumpy le importara ni nada, Los dos ahora caminaban por un cementerio.

-¿Sientes eso? sientes ese silencio en el aire?-

-Siento que algo va a aparecer y arrastrará mi alma al subsuelo-

Maddie sonrió al pensar.

"Nada calma más que dar un paseo nocturno por el lugar de descanso que las ranas nos precedieron ¿no le parece?" Se preguntó mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Sprig tragó saliva ante la acción.

"No particularmente" el se estremeció.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Maddie se detuvo en cierta lápida, ella se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló colocando una pequeña rosa muerta frente a ella, Sprig leyó la inscripción

"Aquí yace Griselda Flour, RIP" Sprig se asombró de ver a su prometida lucir solemnemente, no pudo evitar abrazar tiernamente a la niña, La cual aceptó agradecida.

"Gracias" soltó mientras una leve lágrima corría por su rostro, Sprig levantó su rostro antes de limpiarlo.

-Debe ser difícil perder a alguien que amas- se preguntó, Ella asintió ante eso

– Todavía recuerdo cuando mis padres nunca llegaron a casa una noche, Mi hermana acababa de nacer aunque pueden haberse ido, viven aquí- el tocó su corazón, lloró ligeramente, lo abrazó con fuerza, el le devolvió el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda suavemente.

-Gracias Sprig- dijo ella antes salir del abrazo.

-Oye, quiero que tengas esto- ella sacó un pequeño anillo, tallado en forma de calavera, Sprig notó que parecía brillar.

-Es el anillo que mi papá le dio, que mi familia trasmitió en generaciones- ella deslizó el anillo en su dedo, Sprig estaba un poco aprensivo al principio, pero como se iba a enganchar cuando crecieran, el lo siguió, puede ser extraño, pero es el pensamiento lo que cuenta y significa mucho para ella-

-Bieeeen, gracias- luego se disparó

-Mira la hora, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Abu hop se preocupe por mi , Hasta luego Maddie!- llamó mientras salía corriendo del cementerio, dejando a Maddie enamorada.

-Qué hombre- suspiró con un corazón formándose en su ojo.

-Probablemente debí haberle dicho sobre la maldición que mi bisabuela le puso- se dijo a sí misma, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Eh, probablemente lo resolverá en el próximo capítulo- Luego se fue camino a casa, dando un último adiós a su madre muerta antes de salir-

**El FiN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya encantado el Two shot traducido de esta pareja, Feliz San Valentín a todos, buen 14 de Febrero.**

**Buenas noticias, salieron novedades de la segunda temporada de Amphibia hace unas horas, ojalá veamos los avances.**


End file.
